


Ancor per un momento, eterni.

by SororTenebris



Series: Biblioteca di Laena Velaryon [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: David Bowie Tribute, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Heroes (song), Love Poems, Poetry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SororTenebris/pseuds/SororTenebris
Summary: Poesia creata per un larp ispirato alle Cronache del Ghiaccio e del Fuoco, un dialogo e un acrostico dei nomi dei due amanti, legati da un rapporto di amore e odio, dedicata (nella finzione) al suo amante dal mio personaggio, Laena Velaryon (OC).E' (nella realtà) un tributo alla canzone "Heroes" di David Bowie, ispirato da:https://popsonnet.tumblr.com/post/137305475392/heroesPoem written for a Song of Ice and Fire inspired larp, meant to be both a dialogue between two lovers and an acrostic of their names.In game fiction, this poem was dedicated by my OC, Laena Velaryon, to her lover, bound to her by love and hate, while being (in real life) a retelling of "Heroes", and a tribute to David Bowie.I will not translate this poem, since they made an excellent job here:https://popsonnet.tumblr.com/post/137305475392/heroes
Series: Biblioteca di Laena Velaryon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601014
Kudos: 3





	Ancor per un momento, eterni.

※

 **S** ono il Re di un trono inesistente,

 **H** o stracci per vessilli, e noi, se

 **A** nche ti elevassi a mia Regina,

 **N** on saremmo, se non fole, niente:

 **E** mpi i baci, e il destino fosco.

**L** e crude stelle volgono, eppur di

 **A** neliti, tua corona, cinti,

 **E** con nefasti baci avvinti,

 **N** oi saremo, nella rovina,

 **A** ncor per un momento, eterni. 

※


End file.
